The Creation of the Burrow
by Flying With No Wings
Summary: The Burrow is a work of art. But did anyone ever wonder how it got to be like that? One-shot.


**The Making of the Burrow**

**The Burrow is a work of art. But did anyone ever wonder how it got to be like that? One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him or his world. I wish I did, though!**

One day in May Arthur and Molly Weasley were searching for the perfect house in which to raise their brood. Now, they were just 19, but Weasleys always have lots of children.

After looking at seven houses in one day, Arthur suggested that they go back to their flat in Muggle London.

"No Arthur, I have a feeling that this next one will be the one," Molly responded. Even this early in their marriage, Arthur knew not to cross his wife on anything.

They Apparated to the site, and there in front of them was a small house. Actually, it was more of a log cabin.

"Oh," was all Molly could manage. While Arthur was a tad skeptical, Molly had fallen in love with the little house.

"Molls, do you think we should buy this one?" Arthur asked. He saw the look in his wife's eyes, and knew what her answer would be.

"Oh, Arthur, can we? It's just darling. It has lots of land, too, so if we need to expand we can. And, you can put that Quidditch pitch in the back for our team."

"Okay. I'll see the official tomorrow at work about buying this one," He responded. He did appreciate the land, because he had always wanted enough kids for a Quidditch team.

"Oh, good," Molly said. She really loved this place.

-8 years later-

Arthur's hand on the clock changed from "Work" to "Home", and Molly heard him enter the house.

"Bill, Charlie, Daddy's home!" She called to her boys. At 5, Bill was a handful. Charlie was just 2, but he still could be difficult. And, Molly was expecting another soon.

"Mollywobbles!" Arthur said happily as he walked into the kitchen. Their little house had just 3 rooms, but they loved it nonetheless.

"Welcome home, dear. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Molly said as she stirred her pot.

"I'll go play with the boys. Molls, maybe we should think about moving or expanding. We can't fit 3 boys from 0 to 5 in one room."

Molly nodded. He was right. They would need to do it soon.

-1 year later-

"Alright. The boys are all at Bilius' house, and we're all set," Molly said. Today was the day that they would create a new house and move into it.

"Great. Molly, I've found the perfect spot to build our house." With that, Arthur Apparated both of them to a spot not far from their current house, probably half a mile. The amount of land they owned proved difficult when Arthur had searched for a space.

"Oh, Arthur, it's perfect. The boys will love it here," Molly sighed. She saw Arthur get out his wand and got hers out too.

"Now Molly, we'll be doing this differently. I bought a board and duplicated it earlier. But, we can choose how we want this place to look."

"I want to have the kitchen, scullery and living room on the first floor, then the bedrooms each in their own floor," Molly said with a grin. They could both stay in shape with quite a few floors.

They decided that little Percy could have the second floor, Bill and Charlie could share a room on the third floor, and their room would be on the fourth. And, there would of course be an attic. When more children came along, they would just expand the house.

They constructed the house, and Molly went inside gleefully.

"Oh Arthur, it's perfect! I think I'll decorate all the rooms but Bill and Charlie's, and then they can pick what color they want it," Molly decided.

She decorated the rooms, and Arthur levitated their furniture over. There wasn't a lot of it, but that didn't faze Molly at all. She just turned the boards into more furniture.

An hour and a half passed before Molly straightened up and looked at Arthur. "There, perfect."

"Glad to hear it, Mollywobbles. Now, let's go pick up the kids from Bilius," Arthur replied.

"But what about protection spells and wards?" Molly asked. With You-Know-Who on the loose, many spells needed to be cast for protection.

"Done. I tried to help you but you just waved me off, so I cast all the spells. I'm Secret Keeper, and the house is invisible to all," Arthur replied, stunning his wife.

"Well then, we shan't keep Bilius waiting. You know he doesn't do well with the boys for long periods of time."

They picked the boys up and Flooed them to the old house.

"Boys, anything you want to bring with to the new house, grab now. We might not be back here for a while," Arthur told his children. Bill and Charlie scampered off, and Molly took Percy to grab his things. That left Arthur to grab his stuff and Molly's.

Later, as Molly and Arthur got ready for bed, Arthur couldn't help but think about their new house. For some insane reason, Bill and Charlie had wanted their room to be half orange and half purple. It looked terrible, and Molly said that they would want to change it in a week. Molls was so very happy that they finally had a real house. Not a small one, but a real house. With 4 floors. Arthur was sure that they would live here for the rest of their lives.

-2 years later-

Now that Fred and George had been added to the family, Molly had insisted that they add another room to their house. The Burrow, and Charlie had nicknamed it. The twins' room was to be on the second floor next to Percy's.

Now, Arthur had this feeling that the twins would constantly be driving Perce crazy, but he didn't tell Molly. That would only frazzle her even more.

The twins suddenly began to wail. Simultaneously. Arthur could not for the life of him figure out how they did that.

"Arthur," a tired Molly said from beside him in bed, "it's your turn."

He got out of bed and went to check on the terrible two. So many steps. Next child, they were building up.

-2 years later-

With 6 kids and another on the way, Molly was generally exhausted. Bill was starting at Hogwarts next year, so money would be tight. And it didn't help that the twins were turning out to be troublemakers just like their uncles Fabian and Gideon.

"Arthur dear," Molly said, startling Arthur. " Would you put Ronnie down for his nap?"

"Sure," he responded. It seemed that all his youngest son did was eat and sleep. Arthur sure hoped that Ron did more as he grew up.

Arthur walked up all 5 staircases until he got to Ron's bedroom. He regretted saying that they should give Ron the top floor. The next Weasley was going somewhere downstairs.

Molly had let Bill pick the color of Ron's room, and he picked a nasty orange color. Just like Bill and Charlie's room, which was still orange and purple. Bill hoped that Ron would be a Chudley Cannons fan, hence the orange room. Ah, well, maybe Ron will have better taste.

-1 year later-

Molly had finally gotten her girl, Ginny, and her pink room was on the first floor. Thank god.

You-Know-Who was gone, hopefully dead. Bill was at Hogwarts, and Charlie soon would be too. The twins caused mischief, and Ron ate a lot and slept the rest of the time. All was well in the Burrow.

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, that went well. This is my first story, so be nice. And please, review.**

**Their Last Laughs**


End file.
